<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not Faux Furred by merryfortune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562898">not Faux Furred</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune'>merryfortune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Transformation, Biting, Blow Jobs, Collars, Come Inflation, Crack Treated Seriously, Furry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Non-Human Genitalia, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Topping from the Bottom, Transformation fetish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>   Thank you Valued Customer,</p><p>         Thank you for choosing us, we hope you have a wonderful night</p><p>         that really gets you and the love of your life in tune with your wild side!</p><p>         Enjoy the Premium Fur Package for a Genuine, Primal Experience~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not Faux Furred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic is the spiritual successor to Mustela Putourius Furo Magnum but they're different premises from the same part of my id</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Ryoken was several layers deep on the internet when he found a website that caught his eye. It was a custom pet play gear site that seemed a bit on the expensive side because it was new but of the dozen or so reviews, they were all brilliantly glowing. Though, of the majority of these reviews, there was a thread in common which piqued Ryoken’s interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Apparently this gear brought a true wild side out of the sub, encouraging brat behaviours and the like. Spectre was wholly obedient one-hundred per-cent of the time so Ryoken wanted to see if he could elicit out naughtiness from his pet purely because he wanted to see it. Additionally, Ryoken was emboldened to purchase given that there was not a nary unsatisfied customer to be seen, not even when Ryoken cross-referenced this highly obscure site against other ways of finding it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The gimmick of this online sex shop was that they utilised a surprise box element and they prided themselves on doing common animals, like cats and dogs, to more unusual animals, too, like cows and hyenas. Interested by the variety that he could find in the shop section and below in the comments, Ryoken figured he would give it a spin. It had been a while since he had spent money on something so indulgent and Spectre, who was forever selfless, in his own unique way, and not wanting more than he asked for, could always use the treat so a form was sent in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The package arrived in due time, being a small company, it took a week and a bit but that was to be expected; it said so on the website that postage was beyond their control but it added suspense which Ryoken enjoyed. Spectre was a little bit more dubious as even though he had checked the form and checked it again ensuring it was to his specifications as well as Ryoken’s, he worried that he might not enjoy whatever was sent. Still, the wanton package arrived and looked marvellously inconspicuous with their other mail such as bills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   They did not open the package right away which in hindsight was both a mistake and a blessing in disguise because when they did open it, it wasn’t exactly what they had expected. This was because the box was empty save for the collar and it was a big box so it clearly there had been an error on behalf of the company and they had only been sent one part of their package. Ryoken had spent on that website more than he had spent in the adult novelty shop the first time around that he and Spectre had tried pet play, he wanted either his money back or the rest of his gear that he had paid for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   As Ryoken got ready to call up customer service, Spectre was quietly relieved. All week had been agonising that he wouldn’t get something that he would enjoy, for example, something canine inspired even though he could not have emphasized his distaste for the mongrels in the form as he didn’t exactly like dogs since a pack of them did try to harm him as a baby and he remembered. Still, looking over the collar, it appeared they had picked out something more ermine or mink inspired, even perhaps chinchilla inspired but he wasn’t sure why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Spectre recalled that he had been mentioned as both extremely loyal and a little bit obnoxious on the form Ryoken had filled out and he couldn’t really see either of those characteristics in the collar or the animal that it was supposed to signify.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The collar was incredibly nice though, he had to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   At the centre of the collar was the lock that would be used to fasten it to him; it was thick, tubular and gold. Spectre did have a slight preference to gold and he liked that he could see his reflections in it as it was that polished. His face looked long and distorted in it, amusing him as it all but gave him a pretend muzzle. Though it was the rest of this collar that truly took his breath away in quality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The leather was a rich, premium black which felt gorgeous on his fingertips as he admired the stitch work which was so expertly hidden. Although, the furred underside stole a lot of that attention away. It was a plush grey colour that was thick and dense. Spectre couldn’t tell on his own if it was faux or not and the website’s policy on using fur was just escaping his memory as he hadn’t looked at all that too closely since, for the most part, he did want to be surprised by Ryoken and he rather was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Eyeing the collar, marvelling at the detailing, he was getting a little bit aroused. His mouth watered; his cock hardened. He shifted how he sat down next to the box, he had joked earlier that he would play with it to get into character but that joke seemed weaker now with less irony and more truth. Staring at the collar, desiring to wear it, Spectre did want to embrace his wild side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Master Ryoken,” Spectre called out to Ryoken, breaking his own reverie, “I don’t mind.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken put down his mobile phone and shrugged. “I’m not really in the mood anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Please.” Spectre all but begged, batting his eyelashes. “I want to at least try on the collar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Anything for you, my pet.” Ryoken sighed through his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken drew back to the centre of the room, rather than dawdling in the doorway and hallway so he could speak on the phone in somewhat privacy. He got down on his knees in front of Spectre and moved the box closer to him. Upon further inspection of the box, he not only found the key but the thank you card as well but it was only the key that he needed for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   It was gold to match the lock on the collar and equally plump. Spectre fidgeted with the collar, breaking it open and Ryoken took it from there. Spectre craned his neck upward and sat, legs dragging on the floor, with his hands in front of him in a farce of a four-legged animal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Spectre was so excited, Ryoken could tell so he made sure he was extra slow so Spectre could savour the sensuality of being collared for the first time with a new collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “There we go… Easy does it…” Ryoken murmured sweet nothings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Spectre’s heart raced as the collar was seated around his neck. He liked how the leather felt firm and how the fur tickled him. Ryoken strengthened the pinch of the collar then some to make sure it didn’t slip off and he liked how the fur felt on his neck. Ryoken stuck his fingers in between his collar and Spectre’s neck, petting him on the way down once he had confirmed that it wasn’t too tight either. The click of the key slotting into the lock and moving about echoed in Spectre’s head and he finally let go of his breath when Ryoken said that he was all done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken smiled, “You do look good in it.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Thank you.” Spectre replied and he pawed at the lock that dangled like a pendent perfectly between his clavicles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken turned away slightly, sighing, and he put the key in his pocket. He wouldn’t want it to get lost so soon and once it was safe nestled at the bottom, he turned his attention to that thank you card.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Thank you Valued Customer,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>         Thank you for choosing us, we hope you have a wonderful night</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>         that really gets you and your submissive in tune with your wild side!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>         Enjoy the Premium Fur Package for a Genuine, Primal Experience~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>   The vagueness of it irked Ryoken, flipping it over, he found the website’s calling address and before he could get his phone out, Spectre put his hand on Ryoken’s shoulder. Ryoken could have jumped out of his skin, he was too deep in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I know you’re not feeling it tonight since you’ve been ripped off or there’s been an issue but,” Spectre murmured, “but I’d really like to do something tonight. Even if it's just something small like snuggling with a touch of role play. We don’t even have to get out the old stuff if you don’t want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken caressed the side of Spectre’s face and Spectre nuzzled into his palm, “Snuggling with a bit of role play sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The way Spectre smiled and how his eyes lit up was all the thank you that Ryoken needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Let’s go to bed,” Ryoken said, “I’ll get changed but are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’m fine like this.” Spectre replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Fine like this was a bit strange as Spectre was wearing a few frills and some lace, that might be uncomfortable but he was probably intending on stripping at key points as they fooled around. Still, Ryoken couldn’t complain. Spectre looked really good in stockings, garters, and other bits and pieces like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken groaned as he got up but Spectre was more lithe than that. As they returned themselves to their quarters rather than the Dungeon, or playpen as they were calling it when the scene or theme was pet play, Ryoken noticed that Spectre was tip-toeing. Though not entirely unusual when Spectre was trying to get into character, it did stick out to Ryoken as odd tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken slipped into the room first so he could set down his phone and the key safely on his bedside table before stepping towards his walk in closet. Spectre, meanwhile, plopped down on their bed first and Ryoken turned away slightly to get changed into his pyjamas. Spectre had laid down on the bed and was wriggling around, cute and playful. Ryoken snickered to himself as he kept Spectre in the corner of his eye as he got into his pyjamas - and honestly, he couldn’t do it quick enough. He wanted to be up close and personal with this bubblier than usual Spectre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken finally slid into bed, silk on silk, and Spectre pounced on him. Hands on him, grinding on him, and a wild look in his eyes. Ryoken’s skin prickled as he could feel Spectre’s arousal on him. Ryoken smiled, star struck, Spectre’s eyes were wild and a beautiful blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Your really hot tonight, you know…” Ryoken murmured, uncertain of what to say to Spectre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I love you.” Spectre replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Spectre leaned down, grinding on Ryoken, and he kissed Ryoken. All but smothered him with kisses, really. Ryoken laughed and he held Spectre’s hands as he did. It was warm and cuddly in bed together. Ryoken really liked it, having Spectre grope and grind at him. It didn’t take all that long for Ryoken to get in the mood either. He was panting and flustered with Spectre atop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Spectre,” Ryoken moaned beneath all the kissing and touching, “do you want to give me a blowjob?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Spectre made a funny noise, kind of barky and guttural, which belated enthusiasm before properly finding his words, “Yes, I’d love to.” he said and he licked his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Spectre pulled back the sheet and tossed it over himself before going down on Ryoken. Ryoken laughed. He generally preferred to watch Spectre but this was kinky too so he couldn’t complain. Ryoken pulled in his and Spectre’s pillows and sank into them whilst Spectre pulled down his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken was half-hard as Spectre prepared him, licking long strokes along his shaft that made Ryoken sigh pleasurably. His tongue was so soft and flexible, swirling around the base before dragging up to his crown, licking along his ridges there. Ryoken could only imagine just how keen and excited Spectre was beneath the sheet. His obscured head bobbed up and down, the sheet moving with him as Spectre went down a little further on Ryoken. He could feel the head of his cock scrape against the back of Spectre’s throat to tease him before recanting and licking him some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   But it was strange. Ryoken kept tilting his head back with delight as Spectre felated him but sometimes he would snatch a glance downward and there would be strange movement further down the bed, beneath the sheets and even the quilt. It was like Spectre was thrashing about below and yet, the top half of him was rock steady as he blew Ryoken. So, it surely couldn’t be his legs but what else could it be? Whipping about with ecstasy as Spectre put his all into blowing Ryoken and it was damn good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken moaned as Spectre treated him with the utmost delicacy and care until he didn’t. A stray tooth pierced the side of Ryoken’s cock, disrupting the balm of saliva and softness of Spectre’s tongue that he had grown accustomed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ow, Spectre,” Ryoken muttered, scolding his beloved pet, “too much teeth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “My apologies, sir…” Spectre’s reply was muffled but dripped with lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken relaxed again and Spectre gave him good reason to. He decadently kissed the crown of Ryoken’s cock, hard and twitching, before going down again. Ryoken moaned as he felt the deep of Spectre’s throat and then a gasp as Spectre recanted once more. Ryoken moaned and he felt Spectre lick him but something had changed. There was a prickle or a slight coarseness to Spectre’s tongue but Ryoken didn’t mind. The strangeness of the texture, coupled with Spectre’s unadulterated admiration for him, was a good and welcome combination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken could feel himself leak pre-cum and he moaned when he felt Spectre lick it up as though it were nectar. Spectre became quicker and more noisy as he went down on Ryoken. Ryoken let it all happen to him with bliss. Spectre’s technique was eager but worshipful of him; Ryoken couldn’t get enough of it as he was ushered unto the height of his pleasure on the edge of Spectre’s salacious tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken came in Spectre’s mouth. Spectre moaned, swallowing it all with glee. He sucked down hard and kept at it even as Ryoken was well beyond finished up, licked down Ryoken’s shaft with vivacity that pleasured them both. Ryoken’s whole body throbbed with bliss. Spectre wriggled beneath the sheets, trying to throw them off so he could be a proud little darling and enjoy the view of what revelry he had done to Ryoken. However, the Spectre who popped up under the sheets was not the Spectre that had gone down beneath them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Even Ryoken, who was seeing double and was wracked with the haze that followed his orgasm, could tell that with the utmost clarity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Uh… Spectre?” Ryoken prompted him, confused but a little aroused well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yes, Master?” Spectre said and he blinked. His eyes were a mite peculiar now. Fully and wholly blue, so dark it was difficult to tell if he had an iris at all on the surface of his shining eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Are you feeling alright?” Ryoken asked, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Never better.” Spectre chirruped in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Spectre clambered up on top of Ryoken. He laced his arms either side of Ryoken, his fingers interlocking with one another behind Ryoken’s neck. His expression was erotic and lovestruck. Ryoken saw the glint of his teeth behind his lips and made it made him curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Can I see…?” Ryoken’s voice was airy and Spectre let him touch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken poked at Spectre’s mouth, pulled back his lips and he swallowed. He couldn’t believe that he let Spectre anywhere near his cock with biters like those. There were many unnatural aspects of Spectre’s appearance right now but right now, it was his teeth which held Ryoken’s attention like none other. They were sharp. Jagged. Like there were too many teeth inside of his mouth and yet, he hid those fangs all the same. It honestly amazed Ryoken as he let go of Spectre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Can I do the same to you?” Spectre asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He didn’t wait for a reply as Ryoken was too dumbfounded by it all to actually reply. Spectre licked at the corner of Ryoken’s mouth and then kissed him there. Ryoken tingled with how Spectre’s tongue was coarse now; his flagging cock throbbed in his lap, just below where Spectre sat on him. So soon, Ryoken already desired more, at least bodily. Spectre kept nuzzling at him and Ryoken awkwardly petted back, playing into the fantasy and enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He scratched behind Spectre’s ears and he purred. It was a rough, barky noise but it was rife with happiness. So, Ryoken kept doing it. Running his fingers along the seam of where Spectre’s ear was connected to his skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The cartilage of Spectre’s ear was velvet soft but the fur of it was dense. It was quite the intriguing little thing, to say nothing of the tail that wagged behind Spectre’s sort of gangly body, wrapped with electrical scars and the material of stockings. His tail was long and densely furred, it thrashed about behind him; the base of it made his underwear bow most valiantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken couldn’t help but steal glances at Spectre’s tail. How it puffed up with its dense fur; how it jerked about with joy. So he tried to casually reach closer to it, to run even his fingertips through the lightest layer of it. Spectre noticed and he humped Ryoken in his giddiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Do you want to touch me there?” he asked, excited. “Please, feel free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken had a feeling their assumptions were crossing over and weren’t matching up but the end result was about the same so it didn’t really matter. He swallowed as he groped at Spectre’s ass. First through the soft fabric of his cottony underwear and then he grew a little bit more confident despite the changes and strangeness of this situation. It no longer felt like a scene - to him at least. And Ryoken dipped his hand below the hem of his underwear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Spectre didn’t feel bare down there but rather furred thickly as Ryoken tentatively groped about. Spectre keened, crooned, as he was touched up, bucking his hips against Ryoken. It appeared that Spectre liked being pet on his rump, as strange as it were. He was still soft though and Ryoken didn’t mind it but his eyes were taken with the sudden and random movements of Spectre’s tail so he decided to try his luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken toyed at Spectre’s tail. He bucked his hips against Ryoken so had to hold him steady as Spectre was inadvertently getting rough and wild. He clutched at Spectre’s upper thigh as he rode through that sudden thrust. Ryoken suppressed a groan when he felt Spectre’s prick through his underwear on him. He still tried to grab at Spectre’s tail, curious as to what it felt like and with movements which were a fair bit less than sly, Ryoken managed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He held the base of Spectre’s tail in his palm; it was heavier than he was expecting and felt firm in his hand. Slowly, his fingers drew in and caged Spectre’s tail. Out of curiosity, Ryoken gave a pump and Spectre flinched, growling at him but it didn’t seem to be out of warning but it turned Ryoken on either way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “More…” Spectre murmured as he shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken nodded his head. He panted as he pumped Spectre’s tail some more. Mussing up the fur and holding him, Spectre embraced Ryoken harder as Ryoken toyed with his tail. He made whining noises from the bottom of his throat. Ryoken was aroused by the noise and by how he was able to fondle Spectre’s tail - and by how Spectre’s ears flicked. They were so adorably round. Every animalistic feature that Spectre transitioned unto made a visceral heat pool in Ryoken’s groin when his eyes lingered too long on them with an all but star struck expression on his own face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Spectre panted as Ryoken toyed with his tail. “I - I want to mate you.” Spectre confessed breathily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken’s heart pounded as he felt arousal hit him headlong. He mightn’t have been in the mood earlier but right now, holding Spectre, feeling him on him, it was a very different story. Ryoken licked his lips and he moved the hand that had been on Spectre’s thigh to both of their laps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken drew his hand back and Spectre let Ryoken touch him. Ryoken pulled back the front hem of Spectre’s underwear and his prick pushed through. His prick was a bright pink and hooked at the crown; the base of it was nestled in a thickly furred sheathe of sable. Ryoken was gentle as he massaged the sheathe of Spectre’s genitals before drawing up and touching the flesh. He was incredibly warm and felt firm. Ryoken swiped his thumb up the side of Spectre’s shaft and gave a tentative jerk of Spectre’s prick. Just one go and it had Spectre drooling, tongue lolling out the side did his mouth, through the gaps in his sharp teeth. And Ryoken liked it too, as foreign as it was in his uncertain hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ryoken’s gaze flicked upwards, back to Spectre’s face. “I want to be mated by you.” he replied, letting go of his own breath that he didn’t know that he was holding. He let Spectre’s tail slide from his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Spectre looked up, eyes wide, utterly ecstatic to hear that. He was grinning as best as he could with his maw and muzzle coming through, entrancing Ryoken with the surreal horror of seeing him transform. Spectre pounced at Ryoken and Ryoken sank down into the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Spectre kissed and licked at Ryoken’s face; his own had become furred and elongated, weasel-like, as well with a jagged muzzle. Additionally, his limbs had transformed as well, his hands had become paws with jelly bean paw pads of pink on his strange digits that were neither feline or canine. He pawed at Ryoken, too, easing him to flip over as he smothered Ryoken with bestial affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken propped himself up on all fours and Spectre mounted him. His body was longer now, hips had come to accommodate bowed hindlegs and the tip-toe paws that he now possessed. Ryoken could feel a full belly of dense fur on his back as Spectre got ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken plopped himself face down into his pillows and pulled down his pyjama pants and underwear further before ridding himself entirely of the garments. Bare from the bottom now, Ryoken let Spectre have at him as a means to prepare him for penetration. Spectre struck all but immediately, eager to mate his master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He nosed against Ryoken first, as though checking for signs of oestrus as Spectre’s mind was cloudy with the new animal instincts that accompanied the physical changes. Ryoken’s scent piquant and delectable. He licked at Ryoken’s rim, circled his tongue around Ryoken’s entrance before plunging inside of him with haste. Spectre very much wanted to get to the mating of their intercourse but he didn’t want it to be a sharp or hurtful experience for Ryoken given his new… anatomy but his tongue wasn’t that much gentler unprepared than his prick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken moaned, startled but throaty, as he grappled with his sheets and his pillow. He bucked his hips forward and then back, giving friction against how Spectre lapped at him. Spectre purred as he did so, enjoying every minute twitch that he could feel on the tip of his tongue as he ate out Ryoken from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “O-oh, please, Spectre…” Ryoken moaned, uncertain of what he was trying to say but Spectre’s ears perked up. He knew exactly what Ryoken was trying to say and that was more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Spectre huffed, hot breath exhaled and scattering over Ryoken’s smooth skin, and Spectre plunged his tongue in as far as he could. His paws kneading at the bed, finally ripping through the sheets with satisfying noises that made Ryoken’s back prickle. Ejaculate, belonging to them both, hot and warm, began to seep through from below. It looks like they were both getting impatient now for the main of the intercourse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   And so, Spectre aligned his hips to Ryoken’s, on top of him. He moved into a more dominant position that made Ryoken feel small beneath him. Spectre’s tail swished, swirled low as Spectre closed in on him, embracing Ryoken, his front paws were brought beneath Ryoken and Ryoken suppressed a squeal as Spectre embraced him with a hint of those sharp claws. He slotted his face between the crook of Ryoken’s neck and shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken reared back slightly and he stole a glance at the utter animal that was primed to fuck him. It made him shiver and it made him hard. He reached up and with just a wave of his hand, Spectre nuzzled into it immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Good boy…” Ryoken murmured, both thoughtlessly and breathlessly. “You’ll fuck your master like a good boy, won’t you, pet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Spectre nodded, barking in a low voice. He was completely unable to give a reply in this state of bestial euphoria. His whole body jerked and throbbed, his tail thrashed about as his hindlegs gave kicks. And between his hindlegs, his prick surged forward and Ryoken could feel it between his own. He sucked in a sudden breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Please, pet.” Ryoken begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Spectre was simultaneous in his fulfilment of such a plea. He sank his teeth into Ryoken’s neck and he sank his prick into Ryoken’s hole. Ryoken gasped, bucked back as Spectre made his primal love to him. Spectre held Ryoken down by biting him, Ryoken struggled as Spectre’s sharp teeth pricked him. He was certain that there would be blood and bruising but he didn’t mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Especially as Spectre’s prick filled him as well, not just those sharp teeth of his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   And especially again when Spectre was already pumping him full of come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Spectre held his gait steady through the initial jet, his lanky, janky spine bunched up as he lifted his rear and tail slightly to do so. The paws of his hindlegs, claws and all, dug in tighter to the bed before he gave another shove. Pounding Ryoken and hooking him better. The crown of his prick flexed inside of Ryoken and scraped against his inside walls, jolting him with pleasure, making him moan and yet more semen was released inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Spectre also held his jaw steady as he begun his penetration of Ryoken, his nasty and beloved master. A growl reverberated in his mouth as he was careful not to sink his teeth too deep in Ryoken before drawing back. He flicked his tongue over the bitemarks and surface deep wounds that he inflicted. Glancing over his handiwork, Spectre’s forearms twitched and he had to hold Ryoken tighter, through both his lust and his instinct, trying to resist the urge to parade him through the room, pounding him over and biting him carnally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Not that Ryoken would have minded such roughness as he was already thoroughly enjoying how Spectre was fucking him. Arms tight around his waist, claws jutting into his hips, teeth in his neck, and that prick! That prick so deep and tight inside of him, filling him to the breaking brim with come. It was bliss for Ryoken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Spectre… please, pet, I - I want all the world to know my pet fucks me. And fucks me good.” Ryoken moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Spectre was enthralled to hear such lewd things from Ryoken’s pretty little mouth. He gave a thrust and Ryoken buckled him beneath him. It hadn’t been all that long but he already felt so full and bloated with semen. Ryoken adored the sensation of such fullness. He panted as Spectre nuzzled up close to the side of his face, he felt Spectre’s fur and whiskers brush against him and he gave a shiver even though it was so warm. He was close, Ryoken realised with such a seemingly small thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I promise, Master.” Spectre purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken could have melted in that moment but instead, he sighed and he came. Hard. His strained cock jetted with his come and Spectre whined from the bottom of his throat as he felt Ryoken buck against him, instinctual in his pleasure. The sexual serenity on the other side of that crescendo was unlike anything else, Ryoken would swear as his hands and knees gave up. He dropped against the bed, tired, and let his own mess smear on his belly. He sighed again with the utmost contentment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Spectre’s body followed suit, though he was careful not to crush Ryoken with his own weight and size given the new and rather large difference between their physiologies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Face down on his pillow, Ryoken rode out the feeling of his orgasm, Spectre pulled back. Ryoken moaned as he felt Spectre flex his prick inside of him and unhook from him. A gush of excess semen leaked from his hole. Taking pity on Ryoken and the mess, Spectre nosed in again and made a half-hearted effort to lick his mate clean. Ryoken panted as he felt Spectre’s tongue rake against him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Spectre began to settle whilst still licking Ryoken. He nudged up against him, spooning him, almost obsessed with his body though Ryoken didn’t mind one bit. He rolled to the side so he could face Spectre. With Ryoken facing him, Spectre stopped licking him and settled for cleaning up his own jowls, licking along his long maw and around his teeth, Ryoken was enchanted. Spectre was gorgeous even with a long, jagged-looking muzzle and clay silver fur and round, cubby ears. Looking at Spectre like this, they had both finally puzzled out what kind of creature he had become and it was a ferret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   It made sense. A tick for loyalty given that ferrets had been domesticated to hunt rabbits and Ryoken didn’t have a better right hand man like he did with Spectre; a tick for obnoxiousness given their weasel war dance behaviours and Spectre was even known to be over the top in his own body language; and though Ryoken hadn’t mentioned it on the form, a third tick for thievery was due because Spectre claimed what he didn’t have, he would simply take or steal. So yeah, the not quite T-masked look very much suited Spectre and those deep blue eyes of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken smiled, lucid and fuzzy, and reached out to Spectre. He cupped either side of Spectre’s face and Spectre dooked for him. Ryoken scrunched his fingers into the fur and fat and then dragged his hands through it, mussing up Spectre’s fur but given how his hindleg thumped mindlessly with a mustelid grin, Ryoken didn’t think he was too mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   As Ryoken dragged his hands down Spectre’s thick neck, he found the collar hidden beneath all that thick fur. He started to tug at it, to check that it still fit Spectre properly and was rather bemused when he realised it had grown comfortably well with the bodily changes that it had put Spectre through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “We really god a genuine fur experience tonight, huh?” Ryoken murmured as he kept petting Spectre - and Spectre kept lapping it up. “We definitely should have done this sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yes, sir.” Spectre agreed on both counts, eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You gonna let me take this off you?” Ryoken asked as he twinged at the collar, holding it back by the strap on his index finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “No, sir.” Spectre replied, blithe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken laughed. That was what he had wanted so he just stroked Spectre harder in a way that Ryoken would call punishment and Spectre would call praise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Well we have work to do and, unfortunately, I don’t think you can do it with these big paws.” Ryoken scolded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Maybe I don’t want to work,” Spectre replied, sounding almost snooty, “maybe I want to be your spoilt pet who sits in your lap and is fed treats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken laughed again. Bratty pet Spectre was quite the sight to behold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yeah, well, I’m the one with a thumb and forefinger, the key too, so what I say goes, mister.” Ryoken warned him before Spectre dissolved into laughter and kisses. “Fine, we’ll work something out in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I can live with that.” Spectre replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He cuddled in close again and spooned Ryoken. Ryoken liked how it felt to be snuggled in against, his body slotting nearly perfectly against Spectre’s chest and below his chin. It was warm there and Spectre’s front paws were on his hips, a touch possessive but welcome. Spectre fell asleep first and Ryoken was lulled to sleep by the sound of his whinnying breaths; they were adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   In the morning, Ryoken woke up first which was highly unusual. Ryoken shifted and he noticed that Spectre had transformed back but he looked extremely content, fast asleep. Though, curiously, the collar around his neck had not adjusted with him upon reversion so seeing the echo of how big Spectre had gotten in the thick of the transformation was oddly interesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ryoken settled again. Moving caused him to sting as he had forgotten about the various bruises and bitemarks that Spectre had so lovingly given him the night before. He could feel the sunshine coming down through the window and it was pleasant but glancing back along to Spectre, his face illuminated by the soft light, it was just nice to see that Spectre had enjoyed himself. He snuggled in tighter again suddenly, perhaps not even realising the transformation’s effect had worn off but Ryoken liked the extra attention, feeling Spectre’s breath on the back of his neck was nice, being held by his hands was good too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   So, Ryoken closed his eyes and when he couldn’t doze off straight away, he started to compose a thank you note to send off later today to the company they had purchased such exquisite goods from... assuming they didn’t write off today at all in favour of playing around with that collar and its effects some more first. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>